Accidents Happen
by EleBell
Summary: The final battle...two relitives of sesshomaur come into the picture, but he had no idea who they are? They decide to stick around and play matchmaker XD sesshXKag pairing
1. The First Accident

Accidents Happen

Chapter One: The First Accident

This goes for all chapters if I write more, I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Arieahnna and Yume

--------------------------------------------------------

Purple and navy hues painted the sky over the heads of a large group of mismatched warriors. There were the usual people that were expected as this was the final battle and a large collection of others. They included Inuyasha and his companions, Sesshomaru and part of the western army of youkai, a miscellaneous bunch of youkai and humans that had been wronged by Naraku, Kikyo and one human army.

The night fell and a full moon shone brightly through the valley as the colaberation of beings waited and readied themselves. Soon Naraku's vicious laugh filled the air.

"Oh, so many people just for me? I'm honored, I truly had no idea I was so very popular." Naraku stepped through the far off tree line, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi at his heels. "Truly though…this will be so much fun, so many people just waiting to die."

"Naraku, you coward, at least this time you had the decency to come yourself and not send some pathetic puppet in your place." Inuyasha growled out, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"Well, when one is as busy as I am, dear Inuyasha then you can not always make every little appearance yourself."

"Onigumo, you are tainted and shall be destroyed, no matter the cost. I will drag you to hell myself in place of Inuyasha if I have to."

"My dear Kikyo, why do you still call me Onigumo? The heart of the bandit has been long purged from my body. Besides, you will know it is not only myself that has been tainted, which I am quite proud of, by the way, but the almost complete jewel I hold. I doubt even the combined strenght of you and the reincarnation could purify it now. But enough with the chit chat, shall we? I hunger for blood."

Every being on the field whom had come to fight readied themselves with their various weapons, facing their common foe.

_'This is it…the final battle that will decide everything….I know I should be just slightly nervous..but it's still disconcerting knowing that something is going to happen to wipe out or force into submission all the youkai in the future…'_

Kagome had been dreading this day for a long time, because it might or might not be the deciding day of all demons, and she knew by experience that they did not deserve to be totally obliterated, not all of them were guilty….Kagome raised her bow and set her jaw. They would win this, herself, Kaede and Kikyo would purify the jewel and then a pure wish would be made. She was sure of it.

"Ready yourselves! He is not to be underestimated." Kagome shouted to all around her, they had long ago named her their commander because she was just…Kagome, and that's all they needed. She had a pure soul and a fierce spirit, she was not to be trifled with in their eyes.

Naraku raised his hand, calling forth the hoards of lower class demons and as they began to gather, a large, swirling black mist appeared above them, and Naraku. A Faint scream was heard from it, growing louder as the seconds passed. Naraku looked up.

"AHHHH!" A girl fell from the mist and into the hoards below, her vivid crimson violet aura and energy swirling around her in waves as she fell in her fright. Unexpectedly every demon within ten feet of her was purified by that energy and their inhuman screams pierced the air. She fell on Naraku. He too was purified, along with the Shikon No Tama.

"Oomph..oh my god….I need to work on my landings.." The girl stood up in the ashes that remained of Naraku, her back facing the enormous group of people ready for battle. "Oh god…oops…I didn't mean to land on someone, let alone purify them…." She mumbled to herself. She looked up and another female descended from the mist, this one gracefully her feet touching the ground softly as she looked at the girl, them the remains of Naraku and bent, picking up the tama.

"Okaa-san, what's that?"

"Arie.." The woman touched her daughter's shoulder, turning her to face the crowd behind her.

"Ano…." The girl's eyes went wide and she looked up to her mother. "Mum..is tha-" She was cut off as her mother's eyes met hers and she gave a short shake of her head.

Kagome cleared her throat and waved her hand at the army behind her, signaling that they lower their weapons and she walked towards the two.

"Ano..Hi, my name-"

"You are Kagome Higurashi, we know who you are.." The woman cut her off.

"Aiieee! Then it IS her!" The girl then pulled her into a bone crushing hug and by now Kagome was thoroughly confused and totally lost. The woman, whom up to know had been as stoic as Sesshomaru bent her head, a fist to her lips and gave a small short laugh.

"Arie, dear, you're confusing her."

"Oops..gomen.." the girl said and let Kagome free.

Kagome took a moment to stand back and look at the two, The woman had long blue-silver hair with about eight inch tips in blue-black that fell almost to her ankles though it was pulled into a high ponytail and Kagome offhandedly noted that if loose it would probably drag on the ground. She had an emerald green crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, as opposed to the dark navy of Sesshomaru's and two long stripes on her cheeks of the same color. Her eyelids were also adorned in the emerald color and lined in black markings, she had blue grey eyes and the pupils were encased in amber. She was about the same height as Kagome herself and had a lean athletic figure.

The woman's daughter had loose flowing wavy hair that fell mid thigh of a silver color with a light emerald hue to it and had a vivid violet crescent moon on her forehead and electric blue markings that matched her mother's. The girl's eyes were a shocking emerald green and her pupils were incased in a bright pink. She had a lithe figure that was a bit more curvy and filled out than her mother's but still very beautiful.

"Ano..are you two related to Sesshomaru by any chance? And, um...what do you mean..'then it IS me?" Kagome asked after studying them, looking completely bewildered.


	2. Getting Aquainted

Accidents Happen

Chapter Two: Introduction and Conversations

----------------------------

"Ano..are you two related to Sesshomaru by any chance?" Kagome asked after studying them, completely bewildered.

How about we break up these forces you have assembled and send them on their way, then the four of us can sit down and talk? The woman said with a smile.

"Uh..good Idea…" Kagome agreed and turned around, "Hey! Everyone can go home now I guess.." She shouted out then turned back to them and told the two she'd be riiiiiight back, walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Ano..Sesshomaru….I uh..they..we need you to stay for a bit..I think they have some things they want to talk about..and I'm sure you're just as curious as I am about them..so..maybe you'd humor us?"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is indeed curious, Miko, This Sesshomaru will stay behind for a period of time." He said, looking down at Kagome as she gave a sigh and turned around, walking back to the two youkai and throwing over her shoulder, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name, It's Kagome." Then mumbling under her breath "Sheesh, what the heck? Does short term memory loss run in his family or something?"

Sesshomaru's lips turned up slightly at that, but the gesture was gone as soon as it had come and he made his way to the two youkai as well after dismissing his troops back to their posts in the Western Lands.

Needless to say the entourage of beings all made their way back to their homes a bit dazedly, and more than a bit confused. Miroku and Sango were standing very close and talking some distance off, figuring that since the two new youkai seemed not to want a conflict that Kagome and Sesshomaru were more than capable of sorting things out. Shippo and Kiara had made their way over to the group and were both peering around Kagome's legs in curiosity. Inuyasha and Kikyo were still where they had been standing before everything happened, weapons loose in their hands, just staring at the scene before them. Kagura, Kanna and Hakkudoshi were all sitting in a circle talking among themselves and Kohaku had run over to Sango and Miroku as tears and hugs were exchanged.

Kagome looked at him, rolled her eyes them turned back to the three youkai around her.

"One." She held up a finger, "Two" She held up a second finger. "Three." She mouthed the words as Inuyasha yelled, rolling her eyes once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Came Inuyasha's predictable outburst as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and stalked their way.

"Oh Inuyasha, calm yourself. Sheesh, you never change you know that?" This surprisingly came from the girl, Arie, her mother had called her.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and everyone looked at the girl.

"How do you know us?" Kagome asked

"This Sesshomaru would like to know that as well."

So would I, damn..you'd think I'd recognize two people that look like my brother…" Arie laughed and looked at her mother.

"Oh no…she's got _that_ look…"Arie said, then traced her mother's line of sight, down to Kagome's ankle, and straight to Shippo, then burst out laughing.

Shippo….you're so…small…OMG! KAWII!" The woman squealed then dived at the poor fox, picking him up and lifting him over her head. "I had no idea you were THIS cute." She said, grinning ear to ear, which set her daughter off laughing even harder.

"Oh Kami-sama, mother… you-you're Shippo…oh my god…" Arie managed out in strangled breaths between laughs.

Shippo looked absolutely terrified, being spun in a circle around the woman then caught in a huge hug, all the while the woman squealing and nuzzling him, saying "Kawii" randomly. After she set him down he climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and hid under her hair.

"Gomen, you'll have to forgive me…I figured he'd be cute…but he's even more adorable than I'd imagined. How about we find a place to sit down and talk now? Just the four of us?" She asked, pointing to Kagome, Sesshomaru, Arie and herself.

"Okay…." Kagome agreed then led the way into the tree line, stopping at a small clearing about half a mile in.


End file.
